


Pegoryu Week

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I NEED A REST AFTER THIS, I'VE BEEN WRITTEN FOR A FEW DAYS STRAIGHT, M/M, PegoRyu week, the boys being dorks and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Seven days of writing dedicated to the boys that stole my heart!





	1. Meeting/Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> You can slowly watch my decline into death.
> 
> I love my boys but this almost ended me.

_ **Meeting** _

Akira watched as a running blond sped past him, cursing to the car as it drove away. The bespectacled teen gave the vulgar teen a look over, taking in his rolled up pants legs and suspenders that dangled just below what the open school jacket covered. Akira shakes his head, the blond looks likes nothing but trouble, but he can’t help the curious glance he sends his way.

“Kamoshida?”

The raven muttering that grabs the occupant’s attention and he turns his body to address Akira. The curly haired teen was right; the blond was nothing but trouble once he spotted the scowl on his face.

“Plan on ratting me out to Kamoshida?”

“Who?”

“What… you’re not kidding? Don’t you go to Shujin?”

“I-I guess?”

“You guess?” The blond’s brown eyes moved down to the pin on the lapels of the jacket. “Second year, same as me.”

Now that he was closer, Akira was getting a better look at him. His face was rough, not like the teen’s own softer features. His eyes were also a lighter shade of brown, closely mimicking a milk chocolate color. The teen wasn’t a natural blond from what he could tell from the hue that his tiny eyebrows where. Suddenly, the teen straighten up and started walking away.

“C’mon man, don’t wanna be late.”

Akira tagged along with a raised eyebrow. Yep, nothing but trouble.

* * *

_**Wedding** _

Akira was drunk; he knew it from how the room was swaying. He didn’t mean to get wasted, not with Ryuji nearby. The man turned his gray eyes over to where his boyfriend sat at the table, drinking his water and keeping an eye on the others. Even though the light was dim in the bar of the casino, Ryuji and his handsome face was making Akira want to kiss him. He sluggishly got to his feet, swaying slightly as he made his way over to the blond.

“Wyuji?” Great, he was slurring his words. “I got somethin’ to ask ya.”

“…Yeah?”

Akira stumbled to get down on one knee and took out the ring he had bought a few days ago. “Marry me?”

“Dude!”

“Akira!” Ann drunkenly draped her body over Ryuji’s shocked body. “You’re missing some words.”

“No… no, I’m not.” Akira shook his head, which was a bad idea. He paused to let the room stop spinning before counting. “I wanna marry Wyuji. He’s… important to me.”

“Can you do this when you’re sober?” Ryuji hissed and sank down into his seat as he spotted people watching them. “Please, Akira.”

“I’m… askin’ you for real, Wyuji. Marry me.”

Brown eyes flick from the ring to Akira’s drunk but serious face. “A-Are you gonna remember this in the mornin’?”

“Yep!” He popped the ‘p’ and moved to push the ring onto Ryuji’s finger. “Pretty.”

“You talkin’ about the ring?”

“Nope, you.” The man wormed his way into his fiancée’s side. “We should… get married tonight.”

“No.”

“There’s a chapel down the street.” Ann giggles. “You guys can get married there.” She throws up her hands and shouts. “Viva Las Vegas!”

“Ann, don’t- _Akira, put me down_!”

Akira, even though intoxication, managed to pick up Ryuji and whisk him out to where the chapel was. The blond yell at him, face red from embarrassment as they reached the sanctuary.

“Goddamnit, I’m getting married to my drunken boyfriend.”

“Fiancée.” Akira sings and waves over the priest. “Can you marry us?”

The man looks from the curly haired male to Ryuji, who sighs and gives a nod, failing to hide his smile as the raven hugs and spins him. The pair is soon joined by the rest of their friends and the ceremony begins.

“Y’know… I ain’t got a ring for you.”

“’s fine.” Akira leans on Ryuji for support. “I’ll get one when… we go back to Japan.”

He feels the blond hug and kisses his forehead, the raven moves his head and gives him a proper kiss.

“Am I right to assume that neither of you have vows?”

They looked at the priest, who waited patiently for a response.

“If by… vows, you mean… I get to love Wyuji every wakin’ moment. Then yep.” Akira smiles goofily. “My sun, bright and happy.”

Ryuji laughs. “Sappy asshole. I love ya too, you cat in a human’s body.”

The raven smiled and purred, pulling the other male into kiss as the priest dubbed them “Husband and Husband.” The next thing Akira knew was that he had a killer headache and a ring on his finger. He stared at it long and hard before moving his attention to Ryuji, who had his arms wrapped around his waist and was also sporting a ring. The raven blinked a few times before everything came rushing back to him, he covered his mouth to contain his excitement and pulled a pillow over his head. It’s not how he wanted to propose or get married, but he could forgive his drunken self this one time.

Akira placed a kiss on his husbands’ head with a dopey smile on his face.


	2. First Date/First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2
> 
> GIVE IT UP FOR DAY 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow descent into madness

_**First Date** _

The sun shines down brightly from the clear blue sky, blinding the occupants of Dome Town as they walked around. There was only one pair undisturbed by the bright sun; Akira and Ryuji talked as they roamed the park, cold drinks in hand as they make their way to the Ferris wheel. The operator opened the door for them and the teens stepped through and settled down in the seats. The cabin swung a bit from the added weight. Ryuji, being the adorable dork that Akira had come to know and love him as, kicked his feet and let them land, causing the seat to swing. The bespectacled teen shook his head and nudged the blond, who in return, shot him a goofy smile.

The Ferris Wheel started up and slowly began to rise high above the park. Ryuji pointed out various attractions while Akira listened to him babble on about the rides. The raven quietly reached his hand out to hold the blond’s. Ryuji didn’t falter in his excitement and squeezed Akira’s hand, the leader smiled and moved closer to rest his head on the zio user’s shoulder.

“Akira?”

“Hmm?”

“Uh…” Akira could see the chocolate eyes flick down to their hands. “So, um, are we like… boyfriends now?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome! So, that means I can kiss ya, right?”

The raven chuckled. “Of cou-” He was interrupted as Ryuji’s chapped lips crushed themselves against Akira’s own. “First kiss?”

“K-Kinda? You can tell…”

“That’s fine. We have all the time to practice.”

The teens chuckled while the Ferris wheel started to move, sending them back down to the ground and on their way to continuing their date.

* * *

_**First Fight** _

Ryuji angrily pull of his mask and threw it hard against the ground, watching as it bounced and skidded across the tile of the safe room. Yellow gloves buried themselves in equally colored hair as their owner sank down onto the couch with a frustrated growl. He had just saved Joker from one of those death spells and had taken the hit in. The zio user expected the leader to thank him, but instead, his boyfriend had shot him a stern glare and sent him to the safe room. Ryuji was so pissed that he didn’t hear the door open and close until he felt eyes on him. He raised his head and stared at Joker, who slowly took off his mask to stare at the blond.

“Dude, I saved your life and this is how you thank me?” He could feel his voice raising, but made no attempt to turn his volume down.

“Skull. Ryuji, I had it handled-“

“The hell you did! You didn’t see that shadow aiming at you!”

“Ryuji, I can take a mudo! I was more worried about you!” Akira yells.

“It’s my job to take hits, so let me do what I’m good at!”

“You weren’t going to recover from a move like this!”

Ryuji opens his mouth to retort but pauses upon noticing tears gathering in Akira’s eyes. “Akira?”

“You were knocked out! I felt you trembling in my arms! I-I was scared!” Akira takes a few steps forward before collapsing on his knees and wrapping the blond in a tight hug. “I was so scared that I’d lose you. I-I wouldn’t be able to handle it if my best friend -boyfriend- died in my arms on my watch.” The leader sobs. “Please, please don’t do it again.”

Ryuji quietly wrapped his arms around the crying teen. “Akira… you know I can’t promise that… I wanna keep you safe and protected; this is the only way I know how…”

“Well... m-maybe don’t do it do so often.” Akira sniffs. “Have mercy on your poor boyfriend’s heart.”

“’M sorry. “ Ryuji rocks him to and fro. “’M sorry.”


	3. Birthday/Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji the Birthday boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birth Ryuji!

_**Birthday** _

Ryuji lay on his back in the indoor pool that Haru had, protected from the heat wave right outside the window. The crash of the makeshift waterfall echoed in the room, almost drowning out the sound of the former thieves’ conversations. They had planned a surprise birthday party for the blond; Ann had stepped up her acting game to make sure Ryuji wasn’t suspicious of anything. Hell, even Yusuke, who tends to accidently ruin surprises, had managed to keep his mouth shut. With a deep breath, he dove under water and settled at the bottom, staring up at the lights above. It was a shame that Akira couldn’t come and Ryuji felt a sad pang in his heart from the thought. The curly haired teen was still back in Inaba, trying to convince his parents to let him come back to his real family for the summer.

Ryuji honestly hated Akira’s parents and everything they did to him, but he tried not to dwell on it as he shot to the surface for air. The blond breached with a gasp and swam towards the edge of the water, intending to get out pausing only as a pair of pale legs stood before him. Shaking the water out of his eyes, Ryuji followed the legs upward and stared at disbelief at the person smiling down at him.

“Happy Birthday, Ryuji.” Akira stood in his trunks with his hands shoved into his pockets and missing his glasses. “Surprised to see me?”

“Akira!” Ryuji shot out of the water with an excited yell. “Dude! What are you doing here?!” He hugged the teen with a beaming smile.

Akira laughed and returned the hug. “They didn’t tell you?”

“Huh?” His head turned to the others, who all turned away in embarrassment. “No? Why?”

“I’m staying in Tokyo… permanently.”

“… Holy shit… Holy shit!” Ryuji lifted up his boyfriend and fell backwards into the water with a laugh. “Dude, you’re tellin’ the truth, right?” He asked as they resurface.

Akira moved his hair out of his face. “It’s the truth. This is sort of like my gift to you.”

“I love it. I love you.” He started to cover the former leader in kisses. “This is the best gift I’ve gotten.”

“Would you two stop being gay and come eat some cake!” Ann’s shouted at the pair. “C’mon, it’s red velvet!”

“Let’s go, Ryuji.”

* * *

_**Anniversary** _

“I hate wearin’ these things.”

Akira looked up from his menu, watching as his husband tugged on the collar of the suit. Faint jazz music played in the background of the dimly lit restaurant. The pair sat next to one of the large windows overlooking Tokyo’s night life. Ryuji huffed as he tugged at the tie this time.

“I know, Ryuji. Can you can hold on until we get home?”

“I guess…” Ryuji crosses his arms while he glanced at the menu. “I want the steak.”

Akira chuckled. “Only the steak?”

“I’m a meat lover, ‘Kira. I thought you knew me.”

“Which steak?”

“The best steak.” Ryuji reached forward and played with Akira’s hand. “After this, I wanna shake and maybe spend the rest of the night playing games?”

Akira smiled and raised the blond’s hand up to kiss it. “Of course. The rest of the night is ours.”

He beamed just as the waitress came over to take their order. After they ate their fill and paid, the couple left and made their way back home.  Once they got back, Ryuji shrugged off the suit and face planted onto the bed.

“Ryuji?”

“Hmm?”

Akira settled on the bed and placed a kiss on the back of his husbands’ neck. “Happy Anniversary.”


	4. Partners in Crime/Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're dating you best friend who also happens to be your partner in crime and rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain turned to goo at this point on.

_**Partners in Crime** _

One swing from Skull’s spiked bat sent the shadow flying and disappearing into a plume of black smoke.  Joker smiled as he pocketed his dagger, another battle successfully won. This palace was becoming less and less challenging for the Thieves. Most of the hard hitting shadows died easily to anything Skull threw at them. Joker could hear Panther sigh and mutter something about the pair of them being showy.

He placed his arm around the blond’s shoulder and brought him in for a quick kiss. “You’re just jealous, Panther.”

“Of you and Skull getting all lovey-dovey and supportive?” She scoffed, but Joker could see a smile under her mask. “As if.”

“Just admit it, Panther.” Skull smirked. “You’re jelly.”

She reached her hands out and pushed them both back by their masks. “Morons.”

“Let me smooch on my Right Hand Man.” Joker smiled and kissed Ryuji again. “Let’s keep going.”

“Just point me at the nearest shadow, Joker!” The zio user raised his bat and pointed it down the hall.

* * *

_**Rivals** _

“Yo, Akira.” Ryuji grabbed a hold of Akira’s sleeve, stopping him mid walk. “There’s a spicy ramen challenge.” He sent the teen a smirk. “Wanna try it?”

Akira mimicked the smirk. “I bet I can beat you.”

“You’re on.”

The boys entered the restaurant and ordered the challenge; soon a pair of spicy, red colored ramen noodles were placed in front of them. They looked at the bowls before turning to one another.

“Last chance to back down, Ryuji.”

“Hell no.”

They dug into the ramen at a quick pace, neither one backing down until they got half into the meal. Ryuji stalled slightly; face becoming flushed as he took a break from the food. Akira watched him; he had long since taken off his glasses and tried to ignore the burning in his stomach.

“R-R-Ready to give up?” The bespectacled teen stuttered and resisted the urge to fan himself.

“N-Nope.” Ryuji hiccupped.

They dug back into the ramen until they finished and sagged against the booth. Glasses of milk were placed in front of them and both of them made a mad grab for it, downing it in mere seconds.

“You two were the only ones to actually complete the challenge.

“Who won!?” They yelled out simultaneously.

“It was a tie.”

Ryuji groaned and thunked his head on the table while Akira put his glasses back on in disappointment.

“It was still impressive to see and since you finished it, the meal is free.”

“Thanks…”

Eventually they left, slowly shuffling outside the door and take a few deep breathes. There was a few moments of silence before Ryuji straighten up.

“Race you back to Leblanc.”

“You’re on.”


	5. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> somehow this is the only one I'm proud of

_Akira sobbed and sniffed while he rubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the dull pain in his leg. The first day of school, it wasn’t going good and he already had a bully. Being friendly with the kids and trying to be nice didn’t work.  During recess, he was pushed off the swing by one of the kids and he skinned his knee. Akira tried to say that he was there first, only to be called a weirdo for being “quiet.” He ran off after that, not wanting to listen to the sound of mocking laughter. Akira dried off the last of his tears just as something fell down from the tree next to him._

_Akira startled and watched as a shorted black haired kid got up from the ground, holding a small black and white kitten. The feline meowed and wiggled itself free from the kid’s arms and took off towards another part of the school._

_“You’re welcome!” The kid yelled after it before turning to face Akira. “Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?”_

_“N-nothing.”_

_“But you’re hurt!” He looked around for a teacher. “You gotta go to the nurse.”_

_“I-I’m fine!”_

_“No, you ain’t!” The kid pulled Akira to his feet and went off in search for one of the adults._

_Akira stumbled as he was tugged along; he feared he was going to be bullied again until the kid yelled out for their teacher.  He was taken to the nurse’s office with the kid tagging along, even after the Teacher had told him to return to recess._

_“Whatcha name?”_

_“I’m Akira Kurusu.”_

_“Cool name! I’m Ryuji Sakamoto! Nice to meet ya!” The kid- Sakamoto- smiled at him, despite missing a tooth._

_Akira couldn’t help but smile back._

* * *

_“What are those?”_

_Akira laughed as Ryuji got up into his personal space. “They’re best friend necklaces.” He handed him on of the puzzle pieces. “I asked my mom to buy it for us.”_

_“Cool!” Ryuji put it on and stared at the puzzle piece. “Best Friends Forever.” He shot Akira a smile. “I’m gonna wear this everywhere!”_

_Akira returned the smile and put on his own necklace. “Same!”_

* * *

_Akira frowned as he stared at his parents. “W-We’re moving?”_

_“Yes. Your father got a new job in Inaba. We’ll be moving in a month.”_

_“But what about my friends? What about Ryuji? He needs me!”_

_“Akira, you’ll make other friends and Sakamoto-san will be fine without you.”_

_Akira shook his head. “No, he won’t! This isn’t fair!”_

_“Akira, nothing in life is fair. That’s why it’s the real world.”_

_Tears weld up in the boy’s eyes and he ran off to his room, slamming the door shut. Akira threw himself onto the bed, toppling over a box, and sobbed. The sound of something clattering to the ground caused him to raise his head. Items spilled from the toppled box: pics with him and Ryuji smiling, tickets to the amusement park, a stick from the time they were wizards with their initials on it “RA”, and several other pieces of memorabilia. Akira could feel tears weld up even more while he buried his face back into pillow. He didn’t want to leave Ryuji._

* * *

 

_“So… Today’s the day…”_

_Akira held himself as he stood by the car; Ryuji kicked at the ground in front of him and sent a pebble clattering away._

_“I don’t want to leave.”_

_“I don’t wantcha to leave! You were the only safe spot I had! Akira, please, please don’t leave!” Ryuji gave him a big hug, sobbing into his shoulder. “Please… please stay.”_

_“I-”_

_“Akira! Let’s go, honey!”_

_“I…I-”_

_“Akira!”_

_“I can’t, Ryuji.” Akira started to cry. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to go.” He pulled away, stopping as their necklaces got tangled together. “We’ll be best friends forever, right?”_

_“… Right.” Ryuji rubbed his eyes while the boy climbed into the car. “Bye… Akira.”_

_“Bye, Ryuji.”_

* * *

 

Akira was quiet, eyes staring blankly out at the rain as he stood under the awning. His silver puzzle piece necklace sat brightly out against the black blazer and white turtleneck. Those old memories had resurfaced ever since he found out he was being sent to Tokyo. His mind was a foggy mess, unaware that someone else had joined him. Akira’s gray eyes moved over as a girl removed her hood and loved over at him. The teen watched as a car pulled up and a man asked the pair if they wanted a ride. Akira spoke a soft “No” while the girl took him up on his offer, the curly haired raven didn’t miss how the girl looked as the window was rolled up.

Just as the car took off, another teen ran past him, cursing as the car disappeared into traffic. Akira tilted his head and took in the new arrival. Something about him seemed familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“Damnit, Kamoshida.”

“Kamoshida?”

The teen turned to face him with a surprised look before it transformed into a scowl. “Plan on rattin’ me out?”

“Huh?”

He approached him, getting into his space like Akira didn’t have one. “Second year…”

Akira stared at him, taking in the now softer look of the vulgar teen. His short eyebrows, bleached blond hair, and soft light brown eyes. Those eyes… Akira couldn’t forget them. _He knew those eyes anywhere_.

“R-Ryuji?”

The teen startled and jumped back. “How do you know my name?”

_It was him._

Akira smiled brightly. “Ryuji, it’s me. It’s Akira.”

Ryuji tilted his head, looking him up and down before his eyes fell on the puzzle necklace. Chocolate orbs widened as realization dawned on him.

“Akira!”

The curly haired teen laughed as he was suddenly embraced in a strong hug. Ryuji smiled goofyily , rocking them back and forth as he brought them out from under the awning. Akira returned the hug, his best friend was here and they had reunited.  Ryuji didn’t let him go, nor was he caring that his hair was getting wet.

“Ryuji.”

“Yeah?”

“School?”

“Eff school. I wanna spend the day with you, man.”

“As much as I want to play hocky with you, I can’t. I’d get in trouble with my guardian.”

Ryuji huffed and let go of him, giving him a pout as he crossed his arms. “Lame… Fine, we’ll go and I know a shortcut. C’mon.” The blond grabbed his wrist and took off towards the directing of the shorter route.

Akira laughed as he was dragged along and he couldn’t help but flashback to the exact same moment eleven years ago.


	6. Longing/Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without looking at caller ID, Ryuji raised the phone to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back to my bullshit!

_**Longing** _

The high pitch, cheery sound of Ryuji’s phone brought its own out of his sleep. He reached around blindly on the floor before grabbing the device. Without looking at caller ID, Ryuji raised the phone to his ear.

“Mmh.”

A chuckle on the other end. “I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Akira…” Ryuji rolled over onto his back and yawned. “What up?”

“Nothing really, I just really wanted to hear your voice.” Rustle of fabric. “It’s quiet here… I don’t like it. I’ve gotten so used to hearing the nightlife of Shibuya.”

“Sorry to hear that, babe.” Ryuji sat up to avoid falling back asleep. “I can always serenate you with my voice.”

Akira laughs before muffling his voice. “I wouldn’t mind that, but there needs to be a shower present.”

The blond felt his face heat up. “I can’t believe Futaba told you that.”

“You sing nice.”

“Shaddup.”

“… I wish I could hold you… I’ve been spoiled by how often you slept over.”

Ryuji frowned into the darkness. “I know… It might not be that long until we can meet up again.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Um…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I might be plannin’ on visitin' you.”

“Really!?” There’s an irritated hiss for Morgana. “Sorry. You’re really coming to visit? But there’s nothing here.”

“Whaddya mean? You’re there.”

“Ryuji, you’re too good for me, I swear.”

The blond chuckles and lets loose another yawn.

 “Ah, that’s right. I should let you go back to sleep. Good night, Ryuji.”

“Mmh, night, Akira.”

* * *

_**Confession**_  

Akira stared down at the box of chocolates before him; he slowly brought his eyes back up to stare at the flustered blond sitting in the booth. Ryuji twiddled his thumbs and rubbed the back of his head.

“So, um… I…”

Akira was patient and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

“So… You’ve been there for me from the start and I, um, kinda had a crush on ya for a while. Ann slapped some sense into me last week about it and told me ‘Tell him before he leaves.’” Akira chuckled at Ryuji impression of the model. “I kinda left the apartment in a rush… and that’s why I got the cheap chocolate. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Ryuji.” Akira softly smiled and reached his hand out to place it onto of the blond’s. “But am I right to assume that you’re confessing to me?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Good, because I love you. I have for a while now.” He leans forward to kiss Ryuji’s hands. “I’ve never met someone like you before and I fell hard.” Gray eyes look up pass the frames and into started brown. “Be my boyfriend?”

Ryuji was speechless, so all he could do was give his answer through vigorously nodding.


	7. Reunion/Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yep!” He leans on him with a small hum. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on the 7th day  
> I rested

_**Reunion** _

Akira waited outside the gates of Shujin, idly playing with his phone while he waited for the school day to end. Today… Today was his first permanent day in Shibuya and he wanted to spend it in Ryuji’s arms. The bell rang, starling the teen out of his thoughts while students started descending the stairs.

“Ugh, I hate math. Why do we even need it?”

“Math’s not that bad.”

“You hate it too.”

“Not as much as I did a year ago.”

Akira watched as Ryuji and Ann left the building, their voices were easy to pick out over the chatter of the students. The teen casually stepped out from behind the gate and fixed the pair of them a smile.

“Guess who-” Akira didn’t have time to finish and Ryuji bolted down the steps and literally tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me you were here!”

“Wanted to surprise you.” Akira wheezed out.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Ryuji let go and got up, helping his boyfriend to his feet. “You told me you weren’t gonna be here until next week.”

“Finished early.” Akira smiled and kisses him on the cheek. “Ann, you didn’t mind if-”

“Go ahead. I’m going to go off and meet Shiho. Later!” The model left the pair with a wave.

“So.” Ryuji spoke up after Ann disappeared into the crowd. “Where we goin’?”

The raven nudged him and smiled. “Anywhere you want to go.”

* * *

 

_**Vacation** _

Ryuji relaxed with a groan, sinking deeper into the massage bed as the masseur worked at a knot on his back. The dim lit room was filled with warmth as soft, gentle music played in the background.

“I take it that you feel good.”

“You have no idea.” Ryuji deflated against the bed as the masseur moved further down his back. “Thanks for this, Akira.”

A chuckle. “I’ve seen how bad your posture is, Ryuji, it’s the least I could do.”

Time passed and before Ryuji knew it, the massage was done. With a groan and a pop, the blond sat up and stretched. Akira walked up with his clothes and a water bottle.

“Want to go for a walk on the beach?”

“Hell yeah.”

With a smile, the raven extended his hand and helped up his boyfriend. Within a few minutes, they were walking along the shore, hand in hand.

“You’re gonna have to call and thank Haru.”

“We both will.” Akira kissed his cheek. “We’ve got a whole week in front of us.”

“Yep!” He leans on him with a small hum. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO PLAN THESE OUT BETTER NEXT YEAR


End file.
